The Different Shades of Gray
by GothicLoliNini
Summary: Allen once again hurts his left eye. Geez, he does that a lot xD. Neways, in doing so they take a break at the summer house next to the beach, meeting Mary-Weather he learns of many things that had never been revealed to him. Plz read. I planned hard xD.
1. Black and White

Hey, Thanks for visiting...soo..whacha waiting for? Read..make Nini happy and review...333.

**The Different Shades of Gray**

**Chapter 1- Black and White**

The shadows in the crowd formed a blanket for 'them' to hide in, but how many? One, three, six, seven? How many?

_Which on of them is 'them'?_

A chill went through him for one, two seconds; until he remembered 'they' cant tell who he is now. He relaxed his body, and remembered what his teacher said to him a long time ago…

_We wear this uniform 'they' know who we are, unlike you we can't see them…you must not have felt this kind of fear we feel, do you…Allen?_

Remembering this he reached to touch his blinded eye, his cursed eye. Bookman said it will heal in a couple of days.

_But…_

"Allen!"

He turned to see who it was…Rabi…he thought to himself as the red-haired boy landed right in front of him, his headband flying off. He bended down to pick it up saying,

"Komui said because of your eye we chouse take a break at the summer house on the beach, but be careful because we are also there because there is some kind of activity, 'their' activity"

'Akuma…of course' Allen thought as he recalled of its definition…

_An anti-weapon against humans, created by a tragic called who brings back a dead love one, thus forming an akuma._

Allen nodded. His life was dedicated to destroying akumas, as an exorcist and as a promise to his father.

_Mana…_

"Allen…Allen!"

Allen broke away from his daze realizing they were here, at the summer house. He turned to Rabi. "Is Linalee staying with us?" Rabi shook his head.

"Nah, Komui is too protective of her to let her stay with us."

"I see"

Allen walked up the porch and slowly entered the door. As he walked in the kitchen he saw Rabi outside playing with the sand, making a castle and having it washed away by the sea.

"My castle!" Rabi cried as he chased after the declining seas. Allen laughed to himself and walked down the hall. There were three bed rooms, one already occupied by Rabi's mess which consisted of mostly newspapers and books full of notes.

_How messy…_

He then glided down to an empty room, his room. "I'm home" He said to himself and smiled. He jumped on his new bed, as he started sinking into the fluffy cushions his vision blurred and he fell asleep.

**Tick Tick Tick…**

The clock drowned out every sound in the night, or maybe it was just too quiet.

**It didn't matter…**

The seconds passed by and the minute hand struck 12.

**Chime…Chime…**

The clock stroke 2 AM.

Allen rose slowly. He yawned and looked out the window seeing the black sky consumed by stars.

_It's late…_

Never less he walked out of the house feeling the wind blowing against his cheeks. He took a few steps out to the sand bar and watched the ocean waves.

"What's your name?"

Allen turned to see who it was but no one was there. He looked harder searching through the fog. 'What was that?' He thought.

_Just my imagination…_

Allen sighed. 'Maybe I'm just too tired.' He thought.

"Mana…" He touched his eye. "Wait for me…only for a couple of days...I'll be back..."

He walked back in the house. Only he, his left eye could see akumas…but now he won't be ale to see them for a while.

Reaching his bed, he laid down "Seven ore days and I will return to the world of black and white."

Feeling tired he closed his eyes and fell asleep once again as the clock stroke three.

"Exorcist…Allen Walker…"

**End of Chapter One…**


	2. White

Kyyaaa...so sorry 0. I love you whoever is reading xD. Please bear with me..summer..means faster updates! promise 3

**Chapter 2- White**

"Allen…Allen…" Allen groaned. He certainly didn't have much sleep. "Who is it?" He muttered. Then remembering that he had to be alert he sat up.

_Linalee.._

His burry vision had her out. Linalee, one of the exorcists that he had befriended. She looked at him, a bit concerned. "Are you ok?" She asked. Allen nodded, not really sure what to say to her. Then he remembered that she lived nearby.

"Why are you here?" He asked a bit confused. She looked at him and whipped her long hair at him as she turned to go into the kitchen with Allen following closely behind. Her hair was long when she didn't have her usual hair style. "I only came to bring you food, both you and Lavi eat a lot, especially you."

**Growl…**

Allen blushed slightly hushing his stomach. Linalee laughed. "Food on the table" She sated. "I'm just a couple of miles from here…well I better get back to Kanda now."

_Am I not trustworthy over pretty boy…?_

Allen picked up a loaf of bread as he watched Linalee leave the house.

_Bon Appetite…_

He finished a few slices of bread, some pudding, a turkey leg, and finished with some strawberries. Wiping his mouth he sat up from the chair, and flinched. There was a sound coming from somewhere, and so he quietly listening intently for the sound. First it was just murmurs, and then it became clearer…

"**1873…Hmmm…78 akumas destroyed on March 4****th****…mmm…" **

Allen smiled.

_Lavi…_

He was naming dates again. I guess it must be hard to take on the job of Bookman… Allen walked out eh door to the porch and sighed, life was quiet with out akumas. He continued his path down to the beach and watch the slowly sunrise.

"Are you Allen Walker?"

Allen turned. Was it just his imagination again? But this time, instead of the black nothingness of last time there was a young girl with long golden hair, her bright blue eyes looking largely at him, and her beautiful blue gown waving by the ocean breeze.

"Huh?" Allen managed to mutter staring at the strange girl.

_She knows my name…_

Allen stood agape trying to ask her how she knew his name but still, nothing came out.

"Would you like to buy a flower?"

"Wha-?"

"A flower" The girl said again giggling slightly at this reaction and reaching in her basket, she pulled out a beautiful lilly. Its enchanting color as red as blood. Allen examined the red lilly and shook his head nervously as he showed her his empty pockets grinning slightly.

The girl smiled at this and handed the red lilly to him "A pretty flower for a beautiful boy…"

"Eh?" Allen uttered.

_What does that mean?_

The girl this time laughed out knowing what he was thinking. "Not here." She touched his check and slowly moved does to his chest feeling his heart beat. "Here."

Allen looked at her surprisingly, his faced slightly turning red. "Thank you." He answered.

She too, blushed at his reaction and rushed off to the direction of the city. Allen watched her disappear and then walked back home seeing Lavi in the Kitchen, his mouth stuffed.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"For a walk… met this girl…"

"You have to be careful…you know she can be…anyone.." Lavi warned as Allen nodded to him thinking.

_Not this girl…she couldn't be…_

"Kanda! Don't you want to take a break?" Linalee said assuring. The tempered boy looked at her. "I'm never on break." He answered.

Although he wasn't in his exorcist uniform he is still rather restless worrying Linalee.

_I sense someone…_

Just then a boy that looked about the age of 12 ran towards him and Kanda quickly pointed his sword at him. The boy kept running, not noticing his presence until he was about to hit the blade. "Akuma…" Kanda whispered.

"Sir?" The boy looked at him nervously. "Can I get pass…?" Kanda eyed him.

"John!" Someone called out at that moment and the two boys looked over at the caller. It was the girl, and she quickly ran to the boy and hugging him away from the blade. Looking at Kanda she turned to John and accused him with the question, "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" The boy defended dodging Kandas evil eye. "Mary-Weather! It him…being weird." Mary-Weather then turned to Kanda and apologized to Kanda ignoring John's cries of not guilty and dragged him off with her.

_Odd girl…_

Just as they left Linalee ran out to him, breathing hard to catch her breath. "Kanda, you have to stop doing that…were suppose to stay low right now." Kanda ignored her and walked to the direction of the summer house with Linalee looking at him irritatingly.

_That girl…Mary-Weather…_

End of Chapter 2

Be good and review? Yes?


	3. Black

Thank you for the review xDD. Note (1). But I appreicate it And to answer your question...mmm OC. x3. You make me want to update faster. xD. Thanks again. Enjoy!.

**Chapter 3- Black**

The house was dark. Everything was quiet. The sun was out but not a single ray of light broke through this house of darkness.

**Drip drip drip…**

The sound of liquid dripping as followed by the sound of the maniac-like laughter.

_Red…blood…_

The walls seemed to be painted with red, fresh paint…blood…The laughing stopped.

_A voice…_

"That was fun!!" In the shadows a young girl in what seemed to be a school uniform appeared. Her short black hair spiked up and her hands painted with red.

"Road! Road Camelot!" The young girls umbrella said to her. "You're skipping class again!"

"Shut up! Your just an umbrella!" Road snapped kicking at the pumpkin umbrella. "Alright! Lets go."

A door appeared in front of her and she entered, she was home. She walked down the hall and entered in a room.

_His room…_

"Earl!" She cheered and jumped to hug him. There he sat…The Lord of Akumas…

_The Earl of the Milliueum…_

"Road, your skipping class again…aren't you.."

"I'm not done with my homework." She said whining and turning to the door she added "Tyki! Help me…please?

"So I'm still caught" Tyki answered, his hat slightly needed adjusting and his suit formally wore as if he were to meet the Earl at that moment.

"You didn't think you can run away as soon as you heard me did you?"

Tyki nervously looked at her, "No, of course not."

"Well have lunch then, gourmet of course 3." The Earl piped in with Tyki giving him a your-not-helping look as he then finally sighed and nodded "Fine, Ill stay."

Road cheered throwing pages everywhere on the floor. The pages covered the floor like a flood hiding both Tyki and the Earl under it.

"Bah!" Tyki breathed reaching the surface of the pages. "Don't you ever do your homework?"

"Yea, that's when you're here." She grinned throwing pencils over Tyki's head. The pencils bounced off as Tiki stood up and went into the dining room with the Earl and Road following after him carrying pages with her. They sat down, the three of them to lunch and Tyki look over her homework sweat dropping at the same time. "I don't understand a thing…"

"Don't mess up its tiring to correct mistakes.."

"Then do it yourself!" Tyki exclaimed to Road as he was almost headed out the door. Road grabbed the tail of his coat. Tyki then looked back at her and gave her a pleading smile. "You can go" Road finally finished.

_Yes!_

"Tyki…" Tyki stopped with a sullen look on his face. Had she heard him and now want to punish him? He turned to Road. "Yes?"

"Thanks" Tyki smiled.

"Hey what's family for?" He replied and left the room. After he left and the Earl was done with his meal Road got up and stacked her homework to the side. Grabbing Lero, her umbrella she walked out the door. "Its time we had another visit Lero...he should be surprised…Allen Walker…"

_Allen…_

Allen turned toward the door.

_That girl?_

"Allen what is it?" Lavi questioned noticing his odd behavior.

Allen paused, unsure if this chill was just his imagination. Nevertheless he conviced himself that it was all just his imagination and so he replied,"Nothing…"

_Nothing at all…_

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. The Color of Black and White

Im so sorry x. Ill upload chappy 5 tomorrow. promise Nini..that is..if neones reading xD.

Chapter 4 – The Color of the Black and White

Allen looked out at the horizon. It was the 3rd day since they've been here and life seemed too peaceful without his eye.

_A scream…_

Maybe it was to early to decide. "Lavi, Lets go!" Allen shouted as he ran into the house flung his coat over his shoulder and headed toward the city. His mind was blank, only to save whoever it was from a possibility of an akuma.

_That girl…_

"Allen!" Lavi yelled breaking Allen out of his confusing time of daze. "Up There!"

Right in front of them was a level 2 akuma with Mary-Weather standing right in front of it. She stood there sobbing; tear stained by old tears that were quickly being replaced new ones. She pounded at the demon. "Give him back!" She cried. The akuma looked quietly at her, John clutched in its claws. Swiftly the claw was cut off by the blade of a sword.

_Kanda…_

The boy fell and Allen ran towards the scene grabbing John and Mary-Weather and jumped away before the claw fell on them.

"John?" Mary-Weather sobbed. She shook him carefully no to hurt him. John looked at her.

"I'm ok Miss Mary." He answered feebly with a slightly bruised smile.

_The sound of a bullet…_

"Miss Mary! Watch out!" John yelled out, cutting through the sheering sound of the bullet. Something exploded.

_Silence.._

"No!!" More tears drifted won her eyes. "Why did you save me? You didn't, you shouldn't, have to…" She shot up in rage, glaring at the killing machine. "Die! She cursed loudly. The blank stare of the akuma only filled her rage even more to the brim.

Kanda immediately took this chance to slice the akuma into halves, destroying it, and walked away ignoring the girls sobs.

_Bean sprout can take care of it…_

Linalee left as well trying not to attract attention as she depressingly glaced at Mary-Weather and started to walk the direction Kanda was going.

Allen managed a assuring smile although his mind was against it." C'mon, I'll take you home" He told her.

_Away from hell…_

_Where am I?_

Mary-Weather woke up drizzly. Her head pounded and she unsuccessfully tried to stand up. She couldn't really remember what had happened the day before.

_John…_

Tears swelled up from her eyes.

"You're awake. I had a feeling you'd be." Lavi said suddenly almost out of no where cutting through her silent cries. She rubbed her eyes gently trying not to show pain and smiled. "Thank you for saving me, but I'll be going now." She finally managed to get up and slowly trotted off to the door. Swinging the door open tears had already flooded her eyes, and just as she thought she was safe Allen ran into her. Surprised by her watering eyes he pulled her in and hugged her tightly.

:Its ok to cry, you know."

_A heart beat…_

"Who said I was holding back?" She asked as a matter of factly. Allen looked at her stunned. "I just want to go." She added.

"Where do you live?"

_Silence…_

"Just stay with us."

_Silence again…_

He gently shook her realizing despite all her feisty comments she never pulled way.

_Zzzzzzz…._

_Asleep again…_

"She must be exhausted."

_Sennen ko ha sagashiteru_

_Daijina hatto sagashiteru…_

_Allen Walker…._

End of Chapter 4


End file.
